


Oh Ganga Behti Ho Kyun ?

by Alpenglow3241



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, Ganga Scene, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: What if the deleted Ganga scene was after the whole marriage fiasco ?
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	Oh Ganga Behti Ho Kyun ?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a hc from a group chat and the resultant angsting about the hc. It's a side dish of all that angst in a way.
> 
> Imagine Kartik and Aman sitting by the shores of Ganga, spending what might be their last moments together. They are trying to laugh and smile at the silliness of all the events, trying to make their last memories together to be of happiness. But how long can they pretend that tomorrow holds no promises of them being together ?

The Ganga flows slowly, silently,

Without turmoil,

She knows not of the storm

Within the two souls by her shore -

Their laughter falls on her waters,

Small white lies woven in every tone.

She noticed not the rivers, her fellow sisters,

Flowing harshly from two pairs of eyes.

She just continues on, unnoticing of her shores,

Where two souls sit entwined fast together,

As if it were one soul in two bodies -

Perhaps they are -

But now it matters no more

When tomorrow holds a sour promise of separation.

The Ganga continues on, speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first time writing something for any fandom (n I'm not surprised that it's SMZS cuz I mean who wouldn't). Be a little kind in any of your criticisms.
> 
> The title is based on a song by Bhupen Hazarika. It means 'Oh Ganga, why do you flow ?' Seems kinda apt for this.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading this !!!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like this !!


End file.
